Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic vaping or e-vaping device operable to deliver pre-vapor formulation from a supply source to a vaporizor.
Description of Related Art
An e-vaping device includes a heater element which vaporizes pre-vapor formulation to produce a “vapor.” The heater element includes a resistive heater coil, with a wick extending therethrough.
Electronic vaping devices are used to vaporize a pre-vapor formulation into a “vapor” such that the vapor may be drawn through an outlet of the electronic vaping device. These electronic vaping devices may be referred to as e-vaping devices. E-vaping devices may include a heater which vaporizes pre-vapor formulation to produce an aerosol. An e-vaping device may include several e-vaping elements including a power source, a cartridge or e-vaping tank including the heater, and a reservoir capable of holding the pre-vapor formulation. The heater further includes a resistive heater coil, with a wick extending therethrough, contained in the cartridge. When the vapor is drawn through an outlet of the device, air in the cartridge passes over the heater-wick assembly, which may reduce the energy consumption of the device due to the lost energy of air passing therethrough. Air passing over the heater-wick assembly will be heated to the temperature of the wick by convection and conduction. The energy that it takes to heat this air will not be available for vaporizing the pre-vapor formulation. Therefore, more total energy is required for vaporizing the pre-vapor formulation. The heating of the air passing over the heater-wick assembly may also lead to higher vapor temperatures at the outlet of the device.